<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Witch with a Red Heart by Dark_Phoenix20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457556">White Witch with a Red Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix20/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix20'>Dark_Phoenix20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Compound, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner is a bachelor, Civil War (Marvel), Clint Barton is a bachelor, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Avengers, Everybody is in a happy relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, My First AO3 Post, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rating May Change, Sam Wilson is a bachelor, Tags May Change, Truth or Dare, Wanda and reader have same powers, idk what else to say, slight slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix20/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are one happy but dramatic family. And only till 2016. Of course the Sokovia Accords create friction. </p>
<p>Hey there is this really cool thing you can do with this link. Install it and you can change all those thingies like Y/N.</p>
<p>https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark &amp; Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda/Sister!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first fanfic go easy. This chapter will be short.<br/>Playlist : Never Give Up by Sia<br/>Key : Y/N - your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" Tony Stark yelled from his position in the sky as Vision, the Android got stuck in an electricity trap and got stabbed in the middle by some HYDRA agent. Y/N Maximoff sighed into the comms." Wanda take him back to the jet, now !" The other Maximoff nodded and wrapped Vision in her scarlet magic before flying in the direction of the Avenger's quinjet. This was one more HYDRA base infiltration mission and till now it went good except the Vision situation. The team was getting tired and outnumbered There were more agents than they expected. But yet they could still win. They fought as <em> Y </em> <em> / </em>N rushed inside to collect the Intel. </p>
<p>
  <em> Reader POV </em>
</p>
<p>I rushed inside after I saw an opening between the battle, checking with Wanda before heading inside. I flicked my hands and arched my fingers as white tendrils of magic flowed through them and slammed into the people (or stupid HYDRA agents I'd say ) inside the old building. I hurried inside and put my pen drive in, gathering whatever information I could find. Needless to say I hated HYDRA as they had experimented with me and my elder sister Wanda. The mind stone gave both of us the same powers but Wanda's <em> w </em> ere scarlet mine were white , earning me the name White Witch . After the fight with Ultron , we joined the Avengers . I won't lie , both of us is crushing on one of the team members <em> . </em> <em> W </em>anda told me she liked the Android very much growing close to him and I liked a certain genius,billionaire, playboy , philanthropist with growing adoration every day. I could tell he did have feelings because of the way he looked and ah because I peeked into his mind once. A ding snapped me out of my thoughts the drive was done copying. "Guys they are after Vision's mind stone. Keep him safe." I trashed their computers and rushed out of there, hearing commotion outside. </p>
<p>3rd Person POV</p>
<p>They couldn't call Wanda back from the jet as someone needed to protect Vision and his mind stone as the younger Maximoff told. Slowly they started getting overpowered. Natasha got cornered by a few agents who almost shot her. Nat tried to come forward to kick them and succeeded in punching one in the nose. Steve was trained on by a few military tanks as Clint was having the same trouble like Nat. Meanwhile Tony was trying his best to fend off attacks off of his teammates. They were losing hope when -</p>
<p>"Hiyah !" White energy shot out of Y/N's hands slamming into the enemy. The agents cornering the assassins were flown into the building wall and the tanks were collided into each other. "Thanks Y/N." Tony said although he was in no particular trouble. Everyone came together as Tony landed in front of her. They told Wanda that they were coming in 10 minutes and she hummed in response. </p>
<p>Tony came out of his suit. "The weather is beautiful but why would HYDRA make their base here ?"</p>
<p>Reader POV</p>
<p>"Yeah well we will see what we can find. So as I wa- TONY!" | yelled using my magic to move him out of the way and a bullet shot was heard followed by it hitting into something or someone to be exact. "Tony !" I said softly holding my hands over my stomach, looking down at my bloody suit where the bullet was lodged in my stomach staining the cloth around it. "Tony." I whispered before the world spun around me and I collapsed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team loves the reader and when the missing member comes back ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Key :Y/E/C - Your Eye Color<br/>Y/S/C - Your Skin Color<br/>Playlist : Power by Little mix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What ar-" Tony started but shut up as he heard Viditi say his name softly. He shifted his attention to the Y/E/C eyed girl who now clutched her blood stained abdomen. He was terrified and paralysed in shock and fear hearing the young girl utter his name again before starting to topple backwards. Everybody rushed towards the Maximoff but Tony caught her first by the waist laying her down on the snow. Natasha came forward." She needs immediate attention. Get her to the jet fast. Bruce can see the bullet for now but as soon as we reach the tower she needs to get in for surgery." Tony just nodded in his panic muddled state. Steve picked her up but the Stark got in the Iron Man suit, pulled her from the golden boy, flying away to the jet. "Well well. Let's see what the Stark can do." Clint said with a smug smirk, starting to make his way towards the jet with the team. After all Barton did know about the simultaneous crushing.</p><p>Tony blamed himself for not being attentive enough to notice a HYDRA agent get up and shoot him.If she hadn’t noticed he would have been the one on the stretcher. But still she was injured because of him. Wish Thor was here, he thought.Tony pushed those thoughts aside as he landed in front of the jet. The doctor quickly ushered them inside, the team following suite. </p><p>Tony sat down and Bruce got to work. He cleaned the bullet wound and applied a bandage over it which suppressed the blood flow. Tony stood over when he saw Bruce discard the gloves. “It’s good that the bullet wasn’t too deep. The bullet didn’t harm her much probably because of her powers but her powers make her invincible and vulnerable at the same time. She will wake a few hours later.’’ He informed the very stressed Stark.</p><p>Tony took a seat beside her. Looking at her closely he realised a few things. Not that it was the first time nor was it going to be the last time he ogled at Viditi so intently like she would pop up awake if he stared. He noticed she looked extremely peaceful when she slept. Usually she would be running around the tower helping everyone from the kitchen to the training room or to the SHIELD headquarters with Fury and Hill. Everybody liked her in the tower and HQ. His eyes roamed over her Y/S/C colored neck and collarbones which were exposed from her white wool cardigan she had worn. The Maximoff sisters wore the same clothes except Wanda’s were red or black and Viditi’s were white with red and black or maybe blue sometimes. </p><p>Wanda came over, motioning for Tony to get up. He obeyed, letting her sit by her younger sister’s bed. She sat there till the jet started descending. They landed and not a moment later Nat and Steve came over rolling her bed to the med bay.</p><p>“They both look good together and wonder when Steve will ask her out. But knowing Nat she might be the one taking him for bike rides.’’ Wanda looked towards the redhead, “ Wanda why aren’t you worried about your sister ?’’ Tony quirked an eyebrow amused by the situation of Wanda worrying about Steve and Nat’s relationship. “Because she is too stubborn on surviving for her own good.’’ With that she walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>A few hours later Viditi  had woken up and was moved into her bedroom as her elder sister  had insisted  because she can't stand the stench of medicines everytime she went to visit her younger sister. The Avengers buzzed around her room while Nat became the mother hen. “ Where are her medicines ? ’’ she glared at him in a way that would make him melt in a  puddle  right there so he quickly made his way out of the room and to the med bay.</p><p>  A soft yawn followed by a groan  put the room in silence. “ See who's back from the land of the Dead.’’ Wanda sassed. “Come on sis ! You look like this everyday after waking up.’’ Viditi snarked back. “ Oh really did you forget abo-’’ “ Enough  girls ! You can't have a sass fight now !’’ Mother hen spoke up. “ Fine fine we will finish that later.’’ Wanda pouted. “Come on Wandie let’s watch Disney’’ Clint attempted to calm her. She did tend to get flustered over these things. </p><p>“What you are doing is called flyting and nobody has beaten Loki in flyting since the last millennia.’’ A new voice answered.<br/>
“Thor !’’ A chorus went around. “We missed you !’’ Viditi for all of us. “Me too Viditi.’’</p><p>“ Oh and get in line. We’re watching Game of Thrones tonight. ’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me if you tried the link and anything you want to do with storyline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. <br/>So my semester's are coming up I will try to update as fast as I can but it might not be daily.<br/>So I am sorry but please don't leave me keep reading.<br/>Cuz I will post at least twice a week.<br/>Bye <br/>XOXO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Maximoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls have added someone to their gang.<br/>And a drunk game reveals the truth in some people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I am back guys.<br/>Key : Y/E/C - Your Eye Color<br/>        Y/H/C - Your Hair Color<br/>Playlist : Salute by Little Mix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reader POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few weeks after I got shot that the team (read Tony, Wanda and Nat) let me go on a mission with them which by instance was the first one they were going to do in some time. I recovered pretty fast for a normal person but that was because I wasn’t a normal person. My sister’s powers were quite similar to mine but mine were based on the more human part of the mind stone like healing factors, telekinesis, mental manipulation and of course slamming people into a wall. Our abilities were almost the same but I could control my emotions better when I was using telekinesis or mental manipulation. Wanda tended to cry or laugh or sometimes crumple even when she felt someone’s emotion overwhelm her but I just winced or flinched sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cured my scar so it just left a small white line like the ones I gave myself when I scratched my poorly moisturised skin. ( that happens sometimes, ok ?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We went on a HYDRA base infiltration which was pretty simple and did not result in me lying on a stretcher in the med bay with a bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a new member in the team ,Sam Wilson. He joined us on the mission and I got attracted to his personality and he to mine and we officially became a Maximoff. So now there were three Maximoffs. Wanda, Y/N and Sam Maximoff Wilson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I must also tell you that the Avengers were very domestic when they were not on a mission. Later that day, everybody was drinking and I must admit the Scotch, Whiskey and our mocktails were tasting a bit sweeter than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course why they tasted weird was revealed by Tony. “Let’s play truth or dare.” “Are we this young and foolish ? Besides we won’t know if someone is lying.” Sam ,who was a new member of the Maximoffs ( sorry I like introducing him as our brother again and again) , countered him. Apparently Tony had thought about it because the reason our drinks were not the same was that there was a ‘Truth Serum’ in it which would ring a bell if someone lied.”And who exactly is going to ring it ? ’’Steve questioned all of us. “ JARVIS dear ? ’’ “Sure sir.’’ our very trusty AI spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So we first decided if someone did not complete a dare or answer a question, they would have to kiss the person in front of them. After the party agreed and started by spinning the bottle. It landed on Clint. “Dare. ’’ Our master archer said with confidence oozing off him. ‘’Ok then. Ummm.’’ the resident billionaire thought and jumped.” Yes ! Slap Natasha’s butt !‘’ Poor guy. He would either have to kiss her or slap her butt because she sat just in front of him. Tony earned a glare from Nat as he slowly sunk into his seat. Clint decided to lean forward on his seat and quickly pecked her on the lips. Need not mention he earned a look from her to make the Annabelle doll look ashamed of herselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was followed by a merry Natasha braiding a very grumpy Thor’s hair, Sam having to kiss Steve to escape from wearing a black lace dress from my closet and Bruce having to admit that he once had liked Natasha (which made collective ‘oohs’ go around). Wanda sat in Vision’s lap, a bit extra happy about it and surprisingly even Vision very happily had her sit with him. Then Steve bashfully (duh) confessed that he was head over heels for a certain red headed assassin who also admitted her affection for the super soldier with a sheepish smile and blush (!!!!!!). A shy kiss was shared between them and a whistle was heard. Apparently Nat did glare at Clint and Sam, forgetting Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was my turn so I chose truth. “ Ok Y/N. Who is your prince charming ?’’. This had to happen to me, I internally groaned. Sam started taking names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Me?” I denied </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint?” Never </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” How can he think about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vision?” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No bells were heard but after he persisted I mumbled a name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?” “ A man who decidedly spends his life in the lab’’ The science bros, as we had come to call them, choked on their drinks making a few snickered. “Come on ! Name him please !’’Clint insisted like a toddler asking for a toy “Tony.’’ I finally declared. The said man promptly fell out of his chair as we laughed up our stomachs hard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>3rd person POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Y/N took Tony’s name he fell from the barstool he was perched upon and was followed by a round of laughter. She got up and helped Tony up but he pulled Y/N down to him. “Aaah!’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks sported a tinge of pink and got darker when Stark pushed a strand of hair out of her face which had fallen over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared into her Y/E/C orbs as irrespective of them, the team slowly dispersed not wanting to disturb their moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint, Sam and Bruce went alone to their rooms. Steve picked up Nat bridal style and surprisingly she yelped in a high pitched voice while Vision held Wanda by her waist and led her to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.’’ Tony stated before leaning up to kiss Y/N softly on the lips. She returned the kiss wholeheartedly. He picked her up and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cared about her too much to go ahead if she did not want to so he kept his hands on her waist when they broke apart for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said nothing when the couple reached the elevator. In their haze and kisses he forgot to press the floor button but JARVIS took them to Tony’s floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was carried to the bedroom but she wordlessly pointed to her jeans and cold shoulder top so Tony tossed her one of his favourite T shirts he wore around the penthouse which of course had a picture of her printed over it. He had taken this photo during their picnic to Hawaii when Natasha had made Y/N a flower crown. She looked like a modern spring goddess to him with her blue sunglasses, red lips, a flower crown, long \ Y/H/C hair flowing around her waist and the white bikini which was actually pretty modest. He had to take the picture and get it printed on his T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>https://www.pinterest.de/pin/507217976756482688/<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span>Y/N wore it with a blush after taking it from him and then he departed to change into a black vest and sweatpants. Y/N passionately kissed him once more before they cuddled and she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as her breathing evened out and her heartbeat settled. I never thought I could land someone like her ever or herself in this case but now as she slept I forged goals in my mind : 1) Nothing can make me lose my cool over her. Pepper had grown tired of me when I often got grumpy at her or spent my time in the lab. I will be my best self for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And 2) I will always take care of her. Last time she took a bullet for me. If I have to take a missile I will. Pepper felt insecure with me sometimes. I could not let that happen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that in mind, the steady beating of her heartbeat lulled me to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos if you like the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I know these notes are irritating but I am working on a new chapter so meanwhile, I wanted to tell you guys that my stories will be tooth-rotting fluff and angst will be pretty less since I can't stand people grieving, it's just a bit depressing for me. Anyways I am just gonna include Civil War in further chapters also Infinity War and Endgame are gonna stay far away from this story. I might include the war in Wakanda where the reader is fighting in Wakanda with everyone else because Tony is in space but what I am gonna do is (maybe) Thanos loses. Not gonna reveal more info.<br/>So my semesters have begun and are being the utter and absolute death of me so wish me luck and your chapters will be regular after September ends.</p><p>Stay safe from Corona and keep waiting. Also if you want I can tell you some long angsty stories which are sad and very angsty. Ask up in the comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Author's very stupid Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. I know I am a dumbass for not updating but I watched EndGame a few days back and now I can't handle it.<br/>Call it stupidity but I really can't continue writing after Tony's death and after all, he is the love interest. <br/>So the original idea for what I started this story, I am gonna just write it and stop.<br/>Sorry guys.<br/>If you enjoyed my story till now leave kudos and comments.<br/>By the way, at least 3 chapters are left to complete this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. End of the story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so sorry guys but I am abandoning this fic now because every time I start writing I can't help but feel sad after endgame and Natasha is reader's best friend and Tony is the love interest so I can't.</p><p>Sorry </p><p>I have started a new story of Avengers 7 minutes in heaven.</p><p>You can read that on my dash.</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and comments please they mean a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>